Update Archive/17
Drums roll as the apparent figure of Krowl is paraded towards the guillotine. The crowd falls silent, though the drums continue their rhythmic beat. Two burly guards haul Krowl into position. Alford clears his throat to condemn the man one last time. And a cry goes up from the crowd. "Freedom!" Several figures wearing hoods and cloaks rush from the crowd, brandishing daggers. Three riders thunder down the streets, pushing and kicking their way through the panicking mass of people. Sherman is immediately calling out orders, calling for his retinue. Much to his surprise, it looks as if some of his own guards are charging side by side with the dissidents. Krowl's executioner is run down by one of the horsemen. Alford recognizes the man. It is the aging Canbrad from Hearthglen. These must be the men who walked out of town, refusing to lay down their arms. The People's Front was here for Maximus Krowl. "You aint becoming a martyr on my watch." Canbrad shouts out, loud enough for all to hear. The people start screaming, women wailing, children crying, as the Front rebels form a defensive circle around Maximus Krowl. It looks like Canbrad is trying to hoist Krowl onto one of the horses. "Godamnit." Sherman spits. --- The Shadowpine spokesman manages a grin, spreading behind his tusks greedily. "So you be talkin' in the common language o' gold? Now that be more like it. Howeva', I was na' toyin with ya when I said we don' have you little friend. We saw 'im get captured. By elfscum. You know we be close to elf lands, mon. It be no surprise. Why would be bother ta' intervene, I askin myself? No reason. You give us gold, and you go now." Ba'jal stretches his shoulders out menacingly. "You been no help, mon. Why you want our gold?" Jin'thek pulls Ba'jal back for a moment. "Take dem back to Ula-tek. You can do that for me?" "Of course, chief. You sure you don' need me here?" Ba'jal answeres. "Sure mon, I got the rests o' the axethrowers here to cover me. But we need them dwarves alive and safe back at Ula-Tek. Summertide is comin' on mon. I want Gruc'jen to ready things." Jin'thek turns his attention back to the Shadowpine. "Elves, you said?" --- OOC: Probably would be a bit unfair to allow you to spy on Wulf without having made a mention of it before, but you can certainly contact your 'messengers'; send some to Lordaeron. Just make sure you have logical RP reasons of course. Ironforge - Skirvar Skirvar and Urel are led east through the forests by Ba'jal and a small company. Whatever this 'Ula-tek' is, it probably won't be comfortable. Urel whispers into Skirvar's ear again. "This prolly be our last chance to make a break for it, lad. But if not, at least we canae get some time to sit and rest at this 'Tek place. I hopes 'nyways." --- ALTERAKC Lord Xie orders that the villagers be ignored. "We don't be needing them, methinks. Let's go. Fenris Isle awaits and our ponies and horses are getting tired looking at nothing like dumb aminals." Caxagord nods. The guards kick their steeds to continue, but the women and children get in the way. "Help us by the gods! Oh why!" one of them wails. Caxagord therefore jumps off his horse, spins in the air, kicks the woman in the face and sends her flying into the sun. "That'll teach her to mess with Lord Xie. When you mess with Xie, you get some serious booty sweat." Caxagord laughs. Half an hour later they are intercepted by a shadowy figure on the road. "Oh sh-" Caxagord manages, before the shadowy figure rushes towards them. Fortunately, the strange man does not butcher them like aminals, but rather unmasks himself. Xie recognizes the man from Alterac. It was one of his guards. "I am Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssshade." the man speaks. "Once I ssserved you as a mortal man, but I have been TRANSSSSSSFORMED into one of your Assasssin-Magi! Gabranth sented me to report that the training goes well." Xie smiles at the strange man. "This be great. Shall we ride to Fenris now? The meeting of kings is not far off." Back in Alterac City, a messenger arrives. "Lord Gabranth, the spies we sent to Tarren Mill have returned!" "Indeedily doo?" Gabranth responds, stroking his beard. "What do they report?" The messenger salutes roughly. "They are a town defended by many men. They have cattle militia and pagans leading them. We could send our Assassin-Magi to take it in Xie's name!" --- Captain Reginald Redpath escorts Admiral Thaumas, Phorcys and the surviving Tirasian loyalists back to Boralus. The fighting has worn them all down, and as the sun sets, there is a heavy feeling of loss. Many of the men who fell had both friends and family, and they would be missed. It was even worse that the rebel Tirasians were fighting those that they had once served with. Thaumas even recognized some of the rebel soldiers. "I can't believe that I once shook hands with some of them once." Redpath grumbles as the company rides into town. Phorcys is barely able to stay awake. The strain of teleporation spells has drained him. Thaumas halts them and turns to face them. "Take your rest. I have a few matters to attend to. Tomorrow I want you all ready. If I do decide to go to the meeting at Fenris Isle, there is no time to lose. It's a long journey." "As you wish, liege." Redpath answers with a flourish. As Thaumas and Phorcys walk into the courtyard of their private manor, the Vizier hurries to greet them. "News arrived of the battle, my lords. We feared the worst, but it pleases me greatly to see you alive and well, back home." Phorcys kicks the man to the floor. "They had someone working on the inside!" he yells. "There is no other way the garrison of the town would have been prepared to rebel like that!" The Vizier is terrified. "What would I know of such a thing?" "We will find out." Phorcys hisses. Thaumas' attention is diverted by a screech. He notices for the first time that there is a massive blue creature perched on the wall. Another screech resounds, but this comes from behind the wall. Another creature flies up and lands on top. Couatl. Yet, they look so small. His fantasies of couatl riders start to dissolve, as nothing would ever be able to ride things so small. When suddenly, a third and more ferocious screech alerts him. Another couatl flies up and lands among her two younglings. This mother is huge. He realises that he had only looking at children before. However, these couatl look hungry. They eye him nastily. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas